The invention relates to a method and to a corresponding device which permit an, in particular, at least partially computer-controlled and/or autonomous vehicle to communicate with its surroundings, in particular with a road user such as, for example, a person in the surroundings of the vehicle.
At present, within the scope of various initiatives on the subject matter of “Intelligent Transportation Systems” (ITS), communication protocols and co-operative safety applications which are intended in the future to make possible co-operative and, where possible, accident-free driving across all vehicle manufacturers are being standardized at, inter alia, the European Standardization Authorities ETSI and CEN as well as at ISO, SAE and IEEE in the USA. The co-operative safety applications also include, inter alia, collision-avoidance applications and applications for mitigating the consequences of collisions (collision mitigation) for side-impact accidents and head-on impact accidents. The addressed safety applications and the associated transmission protocols and data formats are documented, inter alia, in ETSI Standard TS 102 637 and in the SAE Standard SAEJ2735. For example, standard TS 102 637-2 defines what is referred to as a co-operational information message (referred to as a Cooperative Awareness Message, CAM) which is transmitted at periodic intervals by an ITS station (for example by a vehicle), in order to inform other ITS stations (for example other vehicles) in the surroundings about selected information (for example speed, acceleration and/or position) of the transmitting ITS station. The information which is exchanged between the ITS stations, for example on the basis of the CAM messages, can be used in the respective ITS stations to detect risks of collisions and, if appropriate, initiate suitable countermeasures (for example warning messages).
The communication methods defined within the scope of ITS are aimed at communication between different ITS stations (i.e. different machines or different electronic appliances). Direct communication between machine and man is not taken into account here. In particular, no communication is considered or made possible between at least partially computer-controlled or autonomous vehicles and persons in the surroundings of the vehicle. Such communication can, however, serve to increase the safety and acceptance of computer-controlled and autonomous vehicles in road traffic.
The present document is concerned with the technical problem of permitting direct communication between a vehicle (for example a passenger car, a truck or a motorcycle) and its surroundings, in particular with a road user such as, for example, a person in its surroundings. In this context, in particular targeted communication with one or more selected road users is to be made possible.
The problem is solved in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
According to one aspect, a control unit for a vehicle is described. The vehicle can be a single- or a dual-track vehicle, in particular a passenger car or a truck. The vehicle can be configured to move in road traffic without intervention by a driver. In other words, the vehicle can be an at least partially computer-controlled and/or autonomous vehicle and/or a vehicle in the highly automated driving mode (HAF mode) or in the automated driving mode (AF mode).
The control unit is configured to receive surroundings data from one or more surroundings sensors of the vehicle. The surroundings data can include information relating to the surroundings of the vehicle. The one or more surroundings sensors can be a camera, a laser, an ultrasonic sensor and/or a radar sensor. Furthermore, the control unit can be configured to receive position data from a position unit (for example from a navigation system) of the vehicle. The position data can be used to position the vehicle relative to a road arrangement and/or relative to other road users.
The control unit is also configured to detect at least one road user in the surroundings of the vehicle on the basis of the surroundings data (and, if appropriate, on the basis of the position data). In particular, a road user in the form of a person can be detected. The control unit can also be configured to detect at the same time a multiplicity of different road users at different positions in the surroundings of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the control unit is configured to determine on the basis of the surroundings data whether there is a need for communication between the road user and the vehicle. A need for communication can be present, in particular, depending on a current traffic situation between the road user and the vehicle.
In particular, it is possible to determine on the basis of the surroundings data that the road user is in the process of identifying whether he has been detected by the vehicle. In other words, it can be detected that the detected road user is attempting to make contact with the vehicle (for example with a driver of the vehicle), in order to ensure that the road user has been perceived by the vehicle (or by the driver of the vehicle). Such a situation occurs, for example, when there is a pedestrian who wishes to cross the road at a pedestrian crosswalk and before stepping out into the road throws a glance at the approaching vehicle in order to ensure that the vehicle has perceived (i.e. detected) him.
In order to determine whether there is a need for communication between the road user and the vehicle, the control unit can be configured to detect the eyes of a road user in the form of a person on the basis of the surroundings data (for example on the basis of image data). Furthermore, the control unit can be configured to determine on the basis of the detected eyes that there is a need for communication between the road user and the vehicle. In particular, on the basis of the detected eyes of the road user it can be determined that the road user is in the process of determining whether he has been detected by the vehicle. For example, a glance by the road user in the direction of a windshield of the vehicle can be an indication that the road user is in the process of checking whether he has been detected by the vehicle.
The control unit is also configured to cause one or more communication systems of the vehicle to generate an output if it has been determined that there is a need for communication between the road user and the vehicle, in particular if it has been determined that the road user is in the process of identifying whether he has been detected by the vehicle. The output can be aimed, in particular, at indicating to the road user that he has been detected by the vehicle and/or the function (relating to the traffic situation) in which the road user has been detected by the vehicle. Furthermore, the output can be aimed at indicating to the road user the intention of the vehicle with respect to the present traffic situation.
In particular, the control unit can be configured to cause adaptation systems of the vehicle to adapt an external appearance of the vehicle in order to communicate with the detected road user or in order to transmit a message to the detected road user. The adaptation systems can comprise, for example, means for changing an appearance of a headlight of the vehicle. Alternatively or additionally, the adaptation systems can, for example, comprise means for changing an appearance of a bumper of the vehicle. Alternatively or additionally, the adaptation systems can, for example, comprise means for changing an appearance of a side mirror, of a windshield, of a mudflap and/or of an engine hood of the vehicle. The adaptation systems can comprise, for example, one or more moving elements of the vehicle for adapting the appearance of the vehicle. Alternatively or additionally, the adaptation systems can comprise a color-changing material and/or a color-changing surface of the vehicle or a material which changes its shape and/or a surface of the vehicle which changes its shape. Examples of this are surface coating agents which can change their color, switchable windows/films and shape-memory polymers.
By adapting the external appearance of the vehicle it is possible, for example, to communicate in a reliable way to the detected road user that the road user has been detected by the vehicle. Furthermore, a future intention (for example the vehicle will come to a stop and allow the road user to cross the road) and/or a future behavior (for example determined or restrained) can be communicated by way of the external appearance.
The control unit can also be configured to determine on the basis of the surroundings data a position of the road user relative to the vehicle. The control unit can then adapt the appearance of the vehicle on the basis of the adaptation systems and as a function of the position of the road user. For example it is possible to change the appearance of the vehicle only at the points of the vehicle which are visible to the detected road user. In this way it is possible to avoid a miscommunication (for example with another road user).
The control unit can be configured to identify a specific traffic situation between the vehicle and the road user on the basis of the surroundings data. Furthermore, the control unit can be configured to determine an intention of the vehicle with respect to the identified traffic situation. Furthermore, the control unit can be configured to adapt the appearance of the vehicle on the basis of the adaptation systems and as a function of the identified traffic situation and/or as a function of the intention of the vehicle.
The adaptation systems can include means for changing the transparency of a side window and/or of a windshield of the vehicle (for example a window can be darkened and/or made semi-transparent). The control unit can also be configured to determine on the basis of the surroundings data that the detected road user is attempting to make visual contact with a driver of the vehicle. In particular, it can be detected that the road user is in the process of checking whether he has been perceived by the driver of the vehicle. The control unit can be configured subsequently to cause the adaptation systems to reduce the transparency of the side window and/or of the windshield in order to inform the road user that the driver is not controlling the vehicle. In particular, the road user's view of the driver can be reduced or prohibited by reducing the transparency.
It is therefore possible to change the front side window and/or windshield of the vehicle in such a way that these windows are semi-transparent or darkened and the view of the detected road user of the driver of the vehicle is limited. As a result, it is communicated to the road user that the driver is not actively participating in the events and is therefore not a party to communication with the road user. The reduction in the transparency occurs, for example, through switchable windows. By changing the appearance in this way it is possible to avoid misunderstandings which are caused, for example, by unintended communication by the person who is in the driver's seat but who is not taking part in the events on the road since the vehicle is driving autonomously or in a highly automated fashion.
Alternatively or additionally, the control unit can be configured to cause one or more visual communication systems of the vehicle to generate a visual output in order to communicate with the detected road user. In this context, the one or more visual communication systems each have a multiplicity of light points by which in each case a graphic symbol and/or a pictogram can be displayed as a visual output. A visual communication system can have a round shape, with the result that a visual output can be generated in different directions. By using a visual communication system with a multiplicity of light points it is possible for precise communication with the detected road user to take place.
With the invention it is advantageously possible for vehicle communication to take place by way of a visual communication system and/or by adapting the appearance of the vehicle.
The control unit can be configured to identify that the vehicle is in an automatic driving mode in which the vehicle moves in the road traffic without intervention by a driver. Subsequently, the control unit can cause the one or more visual communication systems to be moved from a first position, in which the one or more visual communication systems cannot be seen from the outside, into a second position, in which the one or more visual communication systems can be seen from the outside. It is therefore possible to ensure that the one or more visual communication systems do not disrupt in a manual driving mode of the vehicle.
On the other hand, it is possible to display to a road user in a simple way by means of a visual communication system which can be seen from the outside that the vehicle is in the autonomous driving mode.
The control unit can be configured to determine lighting conditions in the surroundings of the vehicle on the basis of the surroundings data. Furthermore, the control unit can be configured to adapt the visual output generated by way of the one or more visual communication systems, as a function of the lighting conditions. It is therefore possible to ensure that the visual output can be seen by a detected road user even under poor lighting conditions.
The control unit can be configured to identify the presence of a specific traffic situation between the vehicle and the road user. The control unit can also be configured to identify a property of the road user (for example a child or adult). Furthermore, the control unit can be configured to identify a speed of the vehicle. The visual output generated by way of the one or more visual communication systems can then be adapted as a function of the traffic situation, the property of the road user and/or the speed of the vehicle. It is therefore possible to increase the quality of communication.
The control unit can be configured to identify a position of the road user relative to the vehicle on the basis of the surroundings data. Furthermore, the control unit can be configured to adapt the visual output generated by way of the one or more visual communication systems, as a function of the position of the road user. In particular, the visual output can be generated in such a way that the visual output can be seen by the detected road user. On the other hand, no visual output can occur in other directions which do not correspond to the direction of the detected road user. It is therefore possible for targeted communication with the detected road user to take place (without confusing other road users).
The control unit can be configured to cause the one or more visual communication systems of the vehicle to generate a visual output which includes a symbol and/or a pictogram (and/or displays a representation thereof) which points in a direction of the detected road user. Such “pointing” to the detected road user makes it possible to convey unambiguously to the detected road user that the communication originating from the vehicle is directed at him.
The control units which are described in this document ensure that road users, in particular road users in the form of persons, are detected by the vehicle even without the intervention by a driver of the vehicle and are informed by the vehicle that they have been detected. Conversely, this also means that it becomes clear to the road user when he has not been detected by the vehicle. The certainty about the perception and about having been perceived in road traffic and information relating to the intention of the vehicle typically bring about an increase in the safety in road traffic. It is therefore possible for the described control units to contribute to increasing the safety of (if appropriate autonomous) vehicles in road traffic, in particular with respect to road users in the form of persons.
The control unit can be configured to identify one or more indications of an intention of the road user on the basis of the surroundings data and, if appropriate, on the basis of the position data. The one or more indications of an intention of the road user can include, for example, a direction of movement of the road user relative to the vehicle (from which it can be inferred, for example, that the road user would like to cross the road in front of the vehicle), a viewing direction of the road user relative to the vehicle (looking to the right/left indicates, for example, that the road user would like to cross a road), a road sign and/or a traffic installation in the surroundings of the vehicle and the road user (a pedestrian crosswalk indicates, for example, that a road user would like to cross the road).
On the basis of the one or more indications it is then possible to determine that there is a need for communication between the road user and the vehicle. In particular it can be determined that there is a specific traffic situation between the vehicle and the road user. The traffic situation can be here, for example, a possible risk of collision between the vehicle and the road user. The control unit can be configured to cause the one or more communication systems (in particular the adaptation systems and/or the visual communication systems) of the vehicle to generate an output (if appropriate a further output) in order to indicate to the road user how the vehicle will behave with respect to the traffic situation. In other words the communication systems of the vehicle (in particular the adaptation systems and/or the one or more visual communication systems) can be actuated as a function of the traffic situation. It is therefore possible, in particular, for a road user in the form of a person to acquire certainty as to whether or not the vehicle represents a hazard. It is therefore also possible in the case of autonomous vehicles to ensure increased safety and reasonable confidence in the road traffic.
The vehicle can include a visual and/or acoustic output system in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The control unit can be configured to output, via the output system, information as to whether the vehicle is communicating with one or more detected road users. It is therefore possible for an occupant of the vehicle (for example the person seated on a driver's seat of the vehicle) to be informed as to whether the vehicle has identified a need for communication with another road user, and that the vehicle is communicating with the other road user in an autonomous fashion. If appropriate, it is also possible to use the output system to indicate with which road user communications occur. Therefore, when necessary, efficient intervention by an occupant of the vehicle is made possible.
According to a further aspect, a method for communicating between a vehicle and a road user is described. The vehicle includes features which correspond to the features of a control unit described in this document.
According to a further aspect, a vehicle (for example a passenger car, a truck or a motorcycle) is described which includes a control unit which is described in this document.
According to a further aspect, a software (SW) program is described. The SW program can be configured to be executed on a processor (for example on one or more control devices of a vehicle), and as a result to carry out the method described in this document.
According to a further aspect, a storage medium is described. The storage medium can include a SW program which is configured to be executed on a processor, and as a result to carry out the method which is described in this document.
It is to be noted that the methods, devices and systems which are described in this document can be used either alone or in combination with other methods, devices and systems described in this document. Furthermore, any aspects of the methods, devices and systems described in this document can be combined in a variety of ways with one another. In particular, the features of the claims can be combined with one another in a variety of ways.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.